


After Exegol

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: After a tender moment at Exegol, Rey takes Ben back with her to the Resistance base.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re going to imprison you, you know” Rey says, still catching her breath from that..kiss.

“That’s really the first thing you want to say huh” Ben smiles, amused. “Can I at least be imprisoned in the Last Jedi’s quarters?” Ben playfully slides his hand down her back, pulling her closer

“I’m not kidding,Ben.” Rey was slightly annoyed, but also - this was..nice. “You know the Resistance won’t just - forgive you”

“I don’t need them to forgive me. As long as you do.” Ben brushes the tendrils of Rey’s hair off her face. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’m sorry and I’ll make this right”

“Ben.” Rey’s voice softened “You came back for me. You - gave me my life back. You saved me. You came back...”

“Of course I’d come back for you” Ben stared at her with the intensity of a Millenia.

“In every lifetime I’ll come back for you” he kissed her ravenously, the earlier trepidation melting away and replaced with all the passion, yearning and desire pent up over the last year.

He pulls out her hair buns and her beautiful brown hair tumbled onto her shoulders and he runs his hands through them.

“You’re so beautiful” he mumbles between kisses “I’m so sorry Rey, I’m sorry -“ his hands soon find themselves traveling down, touching and exploring.

Rey does not resist. She lets Ben explore her as he continues to kiss her hungrily, as she makes her own journey through the massive Ben Solo. Those arms - this..chest. She puts her hand under his shirt and finally touches that body she has NOT stopped thinking about since a year ago. It feels so good.

Ben’s hand has settled under her shirt, straining against the fabric. “Is this..okay” he asked shyly as he starts caressing her breast. Rey moaned.

“Yes,please - please don’t stop”

“I’ll do whatever you want” Ben growled into her neck as he moved closer. She moved up so she was straddling him. He feels so good under her.

“Please, Ben” she whispered into his ear “give me everything”

He did not waste any time.

—

They lay there for a long time, bodies entwined. Watching the First Order ships go down one by one, like a fireworks show just for them. They watched the Resistance ships take out the last of them. 

“I - we have to go Ben” Rey said as she stood up and started to put her armbands back on.

Ben sadly shook his head as he got up to put his own clothes back on. “I don’t think they want me there, Rey”

Rey refused to let him go. Not this time. “No. You’re with me. Lando is there, and Maz and Chewie - people who know your story Ben”

“Yeah but who’s leading the Resistance now?” Ben looked up at her from the ground, where he was trying to put on his boots.

“Well..Poe - and Finn” Rey was putting her hair up in a half pony. “Like - together..? I guess?”

Ben made a face. “They hate me”

“You’ll be FINE. Come..” Rey takes his hand “Let’s take your ship. Master Luke’s is just about ready to disintegrate”

“Yeah, but there’s just one seat” Ben pointed out, his head recalling the Tie Fighter schematics trying to figure out a logical solution to the issue -

“Then we’ll just have to squeeze in, Ben Solo” she smiled and gave him a kiss as she started walking back to the ships.

“Race you there!! I won’t slice it this time” Rey starts to run.

Ben smiled. Man, am I in love with this girl.

“I knooow!!” She yells into the dark caves of Exegol


	2. Chapter 2

The Resistance was getting ready to celebrate their victory when word got out that a Tie Fighter was making an approach. 

“It’s _Rey_ ” Finn whispered to Poe, his brows furrowed.

“How the hell would you know?” Poe gestured to Connix “Can you check that out please don’t let it land without my clearance”

Lt. Connix put on her headset and sent out a signal to the incoming ship. She listened in. Then looked at Poe.

“It’s Rey, sir.”

Finn gave Poe a look that said ‘I told you so’

“Okay great! The Jedi’s home - come on let’s party!”

“She’s not ALONE, Poe”

“Well whoever she’s with I’m sure it’s all good, Finn. And stop doing that.”

“Doing what??”

Poe sighed. “That mumbo jumbo thing, it’s weird”

Finn wanted to tell him, but maybe at another time. He needs to make sure Rey was safe.

—-

Finn ran over to the ship.

“REEEEEY!!!” 

“Finn!” Rey ran over to her friend. “I’m so glad you’re okay. How’s everyone??” 

“Well we lost a lot of fighters Rey, but we won didn’t we. We won! We had these orbaks! On the ship! It was so cool Rey, and I was so cool and —“

Rey wasn’t listening. She was looking back at the ship.

“Finn. I have someone with me.”

Finn sensed it. He grabbed his blaster.

“Put that down. Tell Poe I need both of you to ask the troops to stand down.”

“Stand down?? Rey who is it - is it..Rey if you’re in trouble I need you to blink twice”

Finn was on high alert. Also Rey looked pretty disheveled. Like she just came from a fight. 

“Just do it Finn.” Rey was getting impatient. “Get Poe. Ask him to come up to the ship.” 

“What about me??” 

“Just stay here and make sure no one bothers us for a while would you? Just..please Finn.”

Finn looked at the ship. He sensed no darkness. He ran to get Poe.

——

“I know what you’re going to say.” Rey huffed as Poe walked up the ship. “I changed my hair.”

“I like it that way!” Poe smiled. Then his smile faded as his eyes moved up to the large, awkward man behind her.

His scowl was met by an even bigger one. From Ben Solo.

“Rey - can I - talk to you for a moment” Poe gestured over to the corner.

“No. Anything you can say to me you can say to him” Rey said defiantly. “Also there’s not much space in this ship.”

“Rey” Poe whispered urgently “He’s a.. _war criminal_ ” 

“By whose laws? His _MOTHER'S?_ ” Rey whispered back 

“I can..hear you. Both of you.” Ben chimed in, now seated in the cockpit with his legs spread out and his chin resting on his hand.

“And it’s really precious that you consider ME a war criminal, Dameron - how many Resistance fighters died at your heroic dreadnought attack again? Oh and didn’t you call a mutiny on my sweet brave auntie Amilyn?” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Oh I’m sorry..are we letting the Supreme Leader of the First Order talk? Well what about Hosnian Prime huh? And Lor San Tekka? Or - I don’t know- torturing ME? We can do this all day, Solo.”

“Would you two stop? Poe - Ben is not with the First Order anymore. He’s staying with us.” 

“Rey - I’m glad he got a makeover - god knows he needed one” Poe looked him over “but a new easy breezy shirt and tight pants don’t make him a good guy”

“Poe-he helped me defeat Palpatine. He - he came back for me...” Rey smiled wistfully. She looked over at Ben and Ben smiled back at her. 

—-

Poe looked at the two of them.

Rey with her ... different hairstyle and...is her shirt stretched a little loose? 

Ben Solo - with his happy goofy smile and all that..blood in his head. He was all flushed. 

Oh.

“OH.” Poe found a spot on the floor to sit down. “Really??” He looked at Rey, then Ben, then back to Rey again. “REALLY?? Rey? The two of you? I did NOT see that coming” he shook his head. 

“Of course you didn’t Poe. You’re a man” Rey smiled. “Also this is why I didn’t want Finn to come up he’ll like - freak out”

“Why?” Ben looked up. “Why would he freak out?”

“Yeah Rey, why would he freak out?” Poe asked.

Rey laughed. “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. Now POE would you please help us? Please”

Poe looked at Rey. “Okay but I am doing this for YOU. I trust you even if you can barely keep my droid intact.” Poe looked over at Ben. He remembers him when he was much younger. Scrawny little Jedi. Leia’s boy. He can see her now, in his brown eyes looking at him..sternly. “And for General Leia.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Word traveled quickly across the Resistance, already in the throes of an epic victory party. 

In one corner, Rose and Connix did a quick high five while holding their Fuzzy Tauntaun drinks.

“The Jedi, and the Jedi Killer. It’s just so romantic!” Rose squealed.

Connix sipped her drink. “Have you seen him? Oh my god he looks so good?? Our girl is getting what she DESERVES!”

———

Elsewhere, Poe and Finn were in a heated argument. “You don’t know him like I do Poe - what he did in the First Order -“

“What who did?” Lando waltzed in, holding his drink. 

“Lando, sir - Kylo Ren is here. Poe is letting him stay. It’s wrong sir -“ Finn looked at Poe “General Leia would have -“

“General Leia would have what?” Lando laughed. “Boy, I know Leia very very well. And Han. All they wanted was for their boy to come home” 

Poe smiled. He remembered his own mother, the brave Resistance Pilot Shara Bey. She would have been proud of him. She too would have just wanted him to come home, no matter how troubled he had become.

He realized Finn never had that. He wouldn’t know. He wouldn’t understand. The closest thing he has to family was - him. And Rey. 

“Son, I knew Ben Solo.” Lando continued. “He was a good kid. Tortured and tormented all his life. He deserves this chance - he helped save the galaxy tonight, let’s cool down and celebrate his return. For Leia. For Han.”

“He - killed Han. I was there Lando...” Finn was still unconvinced.

“Aah yes. Han died the way he would have wanted to - saving his son from Kylo Ren. And he did not die in vain. He has always believed there was Light in his boy.” Lando himself has made some big mistakes. As did Han. “Han has killed many fathers too, Finn. As did I. This was an ugly war. And it’s over. The darkness has been defeated”

Finn remembers that moment outside Jakku. When Kylo Ren sensed him. Knew he disobeyed orders to fire. And didn’t kill him.

“Let’s give him a chance, Finn. For Rey” Poe pleaded, and took his hand. 

“For Rey.” Finn finally gave up. She was his closest friend. He can do this for her.

Lando put his arms around Poe and Finn. “Okay so...can you guys loosen up now and get your drinks? The night is young and so are you” he winked.

—— 

Ben and Rey didn’t join the celebration right away. They made their way to a meadow right outside the base. Where Leia’s memorial stone was. 

“Ben Solo!!!” Maz’s voice rang out through the quiet meadow. She has been here, tending to Leia’s memorial. She missed her. At the sight of Ben, she smiled. She did it. Leia did it. She gave her Life Force to her boy one last time. She now knows Leia is at peace. 

Ben smiled at Maz and wordlessly approached his mother’s memorial stone. He touched the stone and closed his eyes. It was completely quiet. Then the sounds of Ben’s sobs broke the silence. Quiet sobs at first, then heart wrenching wailing of a boy who came back home to his mother a little too late. Rey approached him and cried with him as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“The belonging you seek, is no longer behind you. It is ahead” Maz quietly told both of them. “Come, Ben Solo. You need counsel. Rey - join the others. Ben will be with you shortly”

Rey watched Ben and Maz walk back to the camp. 

“I brought him home, Master Leia” she said wistfully. “Your boy is home.” 

She closed her eyes and felt Leia hug her in the Force.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey went back to her quarters and washed up. That felt good. It feels like it’s been ages. She brings out a dress Leia gave her before she passed. It was her mother’s she said. It was beautiful - drapey and silky, and the colors! Yellow on top, a soft pink in the middle and a beautiful lavander at the bottom. Now is a good time as any to wear it, she thought. She hoped Ben would like it. She smiled. She’s never been in love. It was awesome. She’s finally home. 

She tried to gingerly sneak into the celebration. “There you are!!” Rose welcomed her and handed her a cocktail. “Oh my goodness you look beautiful!” Rose touched her dress and admired the workmanship. 

“YOU have a lot of stories to tell, young lady” Rose nudged her. “Or are you..a woman now” she whispered excitedly. 

Rey laughed. “I promise I’ll download all the info Rose! Right now I need to find Finn, or Poe...” she wanted to thank them both. They were her family. 

“Oh. Haven’t seen them in a while.” Rose looked around “But! I see someone else you’re probably looking for...” Rose’s voice trailed off “and..he..looks..so damn HANDSOME, Rey”

Rey followed Rose’s eyes and her breath escaped her. Ben was wearing..Han’s clothes? Maz was leading him, this tall and bulky man taking shy little steps through the crowd that was all suddenly quiet - and staring at him. 

He was a vision in Han’s leather jacket, cream colored shirt and tight blue pants. He too has had a quick bath and his hair was still a bit wet, brushed up off his face. He looked around, lost and embarassed - until he saw her.

Ben’s mouth dropped open at seeing Rey in Padme’s dress. Her hair was loose except for loose braids around her face. Her dress draped around her body revealing her toned arms and framing her beautiful face. They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until Rey smiled and nodded at him. He smiled and nodded back. 

Neither of them noticed the entire Resistance mesmerized at this exchange. Rose and Connix were clutching each other trying very hard not to squeal. Even the Calamari were watching intently - also trying hard not to squeal. Rey and Ben’s connection was electric and lit up the entire celebration.

“Rrrrwaaarrgghhh!!” Chewie broke the silence as he ran to Ben and gave him a big hug. Lando followed shortly.

“My boy!!!!” Lando laughed. Him and Chewie took turns shaking him and Ben couldn’t resist a boyish smile. He looked at them both. “Uncle Chewie, Uncle Lando - I’m so sorry..I —“

“Shush kid. We’ll talk about all of this some other time.” Lando punched him on his arm. “You’re home, that’s what matters. And look at you! That Solo swagger looks good on you, boy” Ben smiled shyly and looked at them both. He should have come home earlier. This was his family. He should never have listened to those voices. Chewie mussed up his hair. “RRwaarrgh!!” He missed this boy. 

Chewie knew the man on the bridge was Kylo, not Ben. The man he shot with his bowcaster. He never missed a shot, he just couldn’t bring himself to kill this boy who was with him since he was a baby. He babysat him so many times. Ben loved to climb up his fur and ride him around the room. He ran around chasing Chewie around the Solo house. This boy was lost to them. He’s glad he’s finally back.

Ben hugged them both with tears in his eyes. Seeing the veterans accept Ben loosened up the tension and soon everyone was back partying. He looked around. This is where he belongs. He will make it up to them - for everything he’s done. He’ll help build a peaceful galaxy, something his mother has always fought for. He hopes someday they’ll learn to fully accept him. 

—-

“Mr. Solo...” Rey broke his reverie. God she was beautiful. He took her hand and immediately felt at ease. She handed him a drink. 

“Rey. You look like - an angel”

“And you look like a scoundrel” she laughed. Then she pulled him closer. She whispered in his ear “..it’s _soo hot_ and I can’t wait to ditch this party. I want you Ben Solo.” 

Ben suddenly wished these pants weren’t this tight. “Any reason we can’t ditch it now?” He looked her up and down. His voice was low as he grunted directly in her ear. “You’re driving me crazy, Rey.” 

She looks down at his pants, and raises one eyebrow.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felt cute, might delete later :D
> 
> @missporgy


End file.
